1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging, and particularly to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical lens module includes a holder and a barrel. In order to keep the barrel in place, the barrel is tightly screwed to the holder. The holder holds the barrel in position using the threads. Because the barrel is tightly screwed, it is difficult to assemble the barrel into the holder during assembly. Sometimes the barrel may become jammed/stuck in the holder.
Therefore, a new lens module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problem.